Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric structure, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric structure configured to remove (decompose) organic matters in water, for example, by using catalyst, which is activated using light, electrical energy and the like, such as photocatalyst, electrochemical catalyst and the like, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Photocatalyst that is activated by light has been widely known.
The photocatalyst generates therein electrons and holes by using the light and decomposes water into hydroxide (—OH) and proton (H+) by using the same. By the oxidation/reduction process of the water, it is possible to decompose the organic matters in the water, for example. Thus, the photocatalyst has been diversely used in many fields (for example, refer to Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2004-15928).
According to the above technology, a light illumination lamp is provided in a reactive tank, the light is illuminated to the photocatalyst and incoming water to remove the organic matters from the incoming water through the photocatalyst. However, in order to activate the photocatalyst, an illumination means such as the light illumination lamp should be used. Like this, since the photocatalyst requires the light energy, it cannot be used in an environment in which a separate illumination means cannot be provided because the depth of water is deep, and a space where the light is shielded.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is provided only for better understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.